gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!/Volume 10
Main Vol 1 Vol 2 Vol 3 Vol 4 Vol 5 Vol 6 Vol 7 Vol 8 Vol 9 Vol 10 Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu (MLLSD) Volume 10 is the tenth volume of the official manga of the same name. The tenth volume is set after the events of the movie and during Das Finale. Chapter 57+57.5 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Chapter 57 Shark Team and Rabbit Team are on a treasure hunt only to find a chest that was booby trapped by Yuzu. Chapter 57.5 Renta Tsuji and four MEXT Representatives entering in Ooarai's Johannesburg. While advancing they're confronted to delinquents but luckily Tsuji brought a MEXT Riot Squad with him to deal with them. They end up in Bar Donzoko and are challenged by Shark Team (just like Anglerfish Team), a MEXT representative that failed to untie Flint's anchor bend is tied and taken away, they also failed to decipher Rum's flag message another MEXT is taken away, another one lose to Cutlass in thumb war and is driven behind the bar and while a massive MEXT representative brawl with Murakami, Ogin slide to Tsuji a shot of pepper-rum that strikes him down. This ended with MEXT representatives dragging a "comatose" Tsuji. Characters Appearing * Ogin * Rum * Murakami * Flint * Cutlass * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Yuzu Koyama * Renta Tsuji * Four MEXT Representatives Chapter 58 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Fukuda * Hosomi * Kinuyo Nishi * Haru Tamada * Ikeda * Hamada * Nagura * Teramoto Omake 1 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *Midst Dreaming *Kindness *It's Confidential *Nails *Upset *Upset x 2 *Untranslated 4Koma *Shiho Style *Shiho Style 2 *Adult Treatment *Fukuda's Secret *Lady desu wa! *Video Letter *Compassionate *Art of the Cuticle Characters Appearing * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Oryou * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Nonna * Katyusha * Maho Nishizumi * Erika Itsumi * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Rosehip * Anchovy * Pepperoni * Amaretto * Panettone * Gelato * Kinuyo Nishi * Fukuda * Marie * Alice Shimada * Azumi * Megumi * Rumi * Ami Chōno * Shiho Nishizumi * Chiyo Shimada Chapter 59 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Klara training up to be able one day to piggyback Katyusha after her failure. She wants to test her technique on a poor Nina. She does her best to outspeed Klara but was unable to. In the end Klara crash her head on the ceiling. Characters Appearing * Klara * Nonna * Katyusha * Nina * Alina Chapter 60 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Marie * Ruka Oshida * Rena Andou * Anchovy * Carpaccio * Pepperoni Omake 2 - It's the Web Version Edition! Plot Summary Compilation of Web version of MMLSD 4koma: *I Wanted It Cold *Piggyback Ride *It's an Oryou Festival ze yo! *It's a Snap! *Born at Year's End *It's Double the Hosomi de arimasu *One's Strawberry! *The Lost Marie *Here Comes The Shark *Team Shark Invades Characters Appearing * Anzu Kadotani * Momo Kawashima * Yuzu Koyama * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Oryou * Azusa Sawa * Aya Oono * Karina Sakaguchi * Yuuki Utsugi * Satoko Nakajima * Tsuchiya * Ogin * Rum * Murakami * Flint * Cutlass * Maho Nishizumi * Panther Commander * Maus Commander * Panzer III Commander * Mika * Aki * Mikko * Kinuyo Nishi * Haru Tamada * Hosomi * Fukuda * Nagura * Hamada * Teramoto * Ikeda * Marie * Ruka Oshida * Rena Andou * Shiho Nishizumi Chapter 61 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Marie has a carie (represented by Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe), after realizing Oshida and Andou will do their best to get her to the dentist. Unfortunately Marie is afraid of dentists, she will uses all stratagems she can to escape her persuers but will ultimately be trapped in a coach. Characters Appearing * Marie * Ruka Oshida * Rena Andou * Devil-Darjeeling (representing Marie's carie) * Devil Pekoe (representing Marie's carie) * Darjeeling * Assam * Orange Pekoe * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Oryou * Miho Nishizumi * Saori Takebe * Yukari Akiyama * Hana Isuzu * Mako Reizei * Alice Shimada * Azumi * Megumi * Rumi Chapter 62 - Untranslated Chapter Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Erwin * Caesar * Saemonza * Oryou * Hana Isuzu * Miho Nishizumi * Yukari Akiyama * Kay * Alisa * Saori Takebe * Azusa Sawa * Karina Sakaguchi * Mako Reizei * Suzuki * Midoriko Sono * Akebi Sasaki * Shinobu Kawanishi * Yuzu Koyama * Anzu Kadotani * Yuuki Utsugi * Saki Maruyama * Ayumi Yamagou * Aya Oono * Naomi Omake 3 - Untranslated Omake Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Darjeeling * Orange Pekoe * Genie-Pekoe * Rosehip * Assam Omake 4 - Untranslated Omake Plot Summary Waiting to be translated Characters Appearing * Murakami * Ogin * Rum * Cutlass * Flint * Midoriko Sono Trivia *It's the first volume to have a called Web version 4koma that wasn't published on the GuP website. *Chapter 57.5 is a redux of Anglerfish Team's search of the Mark IV. Renta Tsuji and four MEXT representatives facing the barbwire, the arrival in Ooarai's Johannesburg, facing the delinquents and Shark Team's challenges. The difference is that they all failed the challenges. *In chapter 62, Hippo girls visit the Sakamoto Ryōma Memorial Museum in Kōchi and pose in front of Ryōma's statue. *The 4th Omake marks the return of the entire Morals Commitee until Chapter 4. Category:Manga Category:MLLSD Volumes